


Move Me

by squareclair



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe controls Connor's body, Demon AU, Demon!Chloe, Dom Chloe, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, No beta we die like squares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, but he's really into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareclair/pseuds/squareclair
Summary: Connor has been possessed for a little while, but Chloe only took over when it was necessary. She preferred directing Connor through words, honey-sweet in his ear. But right now, Connor wanted her to take control of him. He wanted to feel her from the inside out.





	Move Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Демонический контроль](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789267) by [Voskhodov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voskhodov/pseuds/Voskhodov)

> This was a request, and I had so much fun with it. Hope you enjoy! Let me know about tags. This was kinda confusing to tag tbh.

“I can feel your racing heart, Connor,” Chloe’s voice purred in Connor’s ear, “Whatever could be the problem?”

Connor bit his lip and swallowed. He looked around the crowded bus before hissing behind his hand, “Nothing. Nothing’s racing. Nothing’s the problem.”

“It doesn’t feel like nothing.” Chloe hummed, vibrating his soul with anticipation. Her grip over his body tightened, and he gasped raggedly. She guided his hands up to his collar, pulling his tie loose and unbuttoning a few buttons. “It’s feeling a little hot, don’t you think?”

“A little,” Connor croaked. Chloe’s control loosened, and Connor sagged. He dropped his hands to his knees and clutched the fabric of his pants.

Chloe laughed softly. “Your thoughts betray you more than your body does.”

“Chloe, please, not now.”

“Are you sure, Connor,” Chloe murmured sweetly, “I think now is the perfect.”

“No, it’s not,” Connor hissed, ignoring the wary glances thrown his way.

“Later then,” Chloe promised, her power sparking under his skin. “I will devour you just like you want.”

Connor clenched his jaw and squirmed. The demon’s control pulsed over his spine, sending tingles down his limbs. The short bus ride tortured his racing heart. His slightly bulging erection shot discomfort through him, but Chloe only purred. The sound in his ears didn’t help, and Connor was tempted to jump out the window. A low laugh replaced the purr. When the bus stopped near his apartment, Connor jumped out of his seat and rushed off the bus. Chloe’s hot touch burned under his clothes as he staggered to his apartment. The second Connor closed the door behind him, the smell of a woodland fire filled his apartment. Heat crackled over his skin as billowing smoke seeped into the air before him. Two points of blue flames sparked within the black smoke, forming unblinking eyes. Connor sagged against the door with uneven breath, and Chloe's smokey form pressed him back into it. Claws formed around his biceps and burned the skin under his shirt with a delicious heat. Chloe's honey-sweet voice echoed from within him.

"Every soul is delectable in its own way," she whispered over every inch of his skin, "but such a willing soul is like ambrosia."

Connor's head dropped back against the door. He shuddered in Chloe's grip and swallowed down a groan. "C-Chloe.."

“I could do whatever I wanted to you, couldn’t I?” Chloe’s voice shook him from the inside out.

“Yes,” Connor sighed, “Always.”

Chloe hummed. A bright, thrumming warmth unlike her usual fire filled Connor’s chest. The fondness neither said out loud echoed between them. Another shudder shook through Connor, and his eyelids fluttered shut. Chloe faded into a light, burning mist, and Connor gulped. Her form danced over his skin before dissipating fully within him.

“But you want something specific.” Chloe’s power spread over Connor’s nerves, lighting them up almost painfully. “Don’t you, my little vessel?”

Connor clenched his teeth and bucked into the invisible grip on his hips. “Yes,” he hissed.

“Now, now, Connor. No moving.” A dark laugh set his mind alight. Chloe’s possession pulsed under the surface of Connor’s skin. She took control of his body, stilling his squirming hips. “You can watch and feel, nothing else.”

Connor whined. His eyes fell onto his own hands under Chloe’s control. She directed his hands to his buttons and undid them one by one. Connor’s breath picked up as his shirt fell open and his hands splayed over his chest. His hands dragged down his flushed skin, drawing a shaky breath from his lips. Chloe hummed low.

“I think we’ll take this somewhere else,” she murmured in his mind. Connor’s legs stepped farther inside his apartment, taking him to the bedroom. “We’ll be more comfortable here.”

Chloe directed Connor to the bed. He climbed onto it and settled against the headboard with a grace that came from Chloe. Connor would have clambered clumsily into place. An airy laugh bubbled up from Chloe at the stray thought. Giddy warmth spread through them, tingling down Connor’s limbs. He grinned as Chloe’s mirth swirled with their shared desire. She brought Connor’s hand up to his face and caressed his cheek. Connor felt his heart jump with the action, and Chloe ate up his excitement. She made him sit up and discard his shirt and tie, and she directed his hands back over his bare torso. His hot fingertips danced over his heaving chest and down his stomach, settling on his belt.

“I love when you touch yourself, Connor,” Chloe whispered around him, “You react so well to your own hand.”

“Fuck,” Connor gasped. His hands undid his belt and pants.

“You feel so good when you do it,” she hissed.

She hooked Connor’s thumbs in the hem of his pants and underwear, pushing them down his legs. Connor whined, his half-hard cock twitching in the cold air. Chloe made a satisfied sound and set one of Connor’s hands around his cock. A ragged gasp tumbled over Connor’s lips, and Chloe moaned within him. Connor’s cock jumped in their grip at the sound.

“Chloe, I need-I need-”

"Don’t worry, my little vessel, I know,” Chloe murmured. She rolled Connor over and his hand reached for the lube haphazardly thrown onto the nightstand. Connor’s body thrummed as he was rolled onto his back again. Lube was poured onto his hand before it was snapped closed and thrown to the side. Connor tasted Chloe’s impatience on his tongue. “Good. I want you to feel what you do to me.”

“I do,” Connor whispered, “All the time.”

“Good,” Chloe purred.

Connor let out a choked groan and looked down. His slick hand slowly moved up and down his cock. Heat licked up his spine like Chloe’s blue flames. He could only move his head. Everything else was under Chloe’s control. He couldn’t squirm or buck into or away from the pleasure running through him. His hand twisted around the head of his cock, and Connor moaned long and low. A sigh blew through Connor’s mind.

“You feel so good, Connor.” Chloe set Connor’s other hand over his heart. “Your heartbeat is dizzying.”

“Please.” Connor whined and tilted his head back. His hand sped up its pace, drawing a cry from Connor. Blue sparks flashed behind his eyelids and the smell of fire filled his nose. The restless burn of Chloe’s control spilled throughout his body. She purred within him as she moved his hand faster than he could on his own. It shot electric pleasure through his body and sparked over his mind. Chloe tilted his head down and forced his eyes open.

“Watch, Connor,” she growled, “Watch how I own you.”

Connor’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open on ragged moan. His brows pinched inward and his eyes were glassy. Chloe buzzed and seethed under his skin. “Oh, oh please.”

“You’re mine, Connor,” Chloe breathed. She tightened Connor’s grip. “Say it.”

“I-I’m yours, Chloe.”

Chloe made a deep, crackling sound in his ear. “You’re perfect, my little vessel.”

Connor stared down at his cock in his own hand and whined. The pace slowed, but Connor’s other hand slid down his body to rub at the head of his cock. The tight, slick grip of his hands tore a loud moan from him. The fiery smell of Chloe drifted over him, blanketing him. He was surrounded by her. She held control of his entire being. Inside and out. He had surrendered to her, and he’d do it again and again. Chloe rumbled and moaned over his skin. She caressed his mind with a white-hot touch. And that drove him over the edge. He shouted, breaking his voice halfway through it. His hands dragged slowly over his cock as it pulsed and emptied over his skin. The throbbing pleasure melted into a slow hum of contentment. Chloe relinquished him, and Connor dropped bonelessly to the bed.

Smokey tendrils spiralled over Connor’s skin. Chloe’s billowing form took shape, and she lay along his body. Her hair floated freely above them and her blue, flaming eyes bore into him. Black claws gently touched his face. Warmth bled through Connor’s sore muscles and his tired mind. Chloe shifted forward and rubbed her face all over his, leaving streaks of flushed skin.

“You’re so lovely, my darling,” Chloe murmured against his skin.

Connor hummed and blinked up at her. “That was nice.”

“I agree.” Glee bubbled through Connor’s chest from Chloe. “I was a little hard on you, though.”

“Yeah,” Connor said with a grin, “I liked it, though.”

“Good.” Chloe sparked. Blue flickers of light jumped through her body like lightning through a thundercloud. Connor felt a grin against his mind. “Next time I’ll hold you in front of a mirror.”

A drop of heat trilled in Connor’s chest. “Oh?”

“I want to see what I do to you.” A wicked, low whisper cut through Connor, “And I know how much you like looking at yourself.”

Connor’s face burned. “I do not!”

“Whatever you say, my dearest.” Something close to a snicker floated through the room. “But I know everything that goes on in your pretty little head.”

Connor huffed, but he smiled. He brought a heavy hand up to the smokey mass of Chloe’s face. It was hot to the touch, and it would burn anyone else. Chloe nuzzled her face into his hand, her flaming eyes narrowing happily. Her body lost its shape and spilled over him in a dark, foggy mess. She blanketted him and soothed her claws over his sides. Her voice murmured in his ear.

“Sleep, my darling.”

“Goodnight, Chloe,” Connor mumbled, drowsiness pulling his lids down. Chloe swirled around him, covering him in warm, smokey caresses.

“Goodnight, my darling vessel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me at [@maxtonofcoolio](https://twitter.com/maxtonofcoolio) on Twitter


End file.
